Change
by SamiScribbles138
Summary: Edward Cullen is the father to twins. How does he deal with them hating their half siblings? First story so please just give it a chance! AH ExBe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

I was eighteen when I got married. My girlfriend, Tanya had gotten pregnant and we thought getting married was the right thing to do. Our twins were born six months after our wedding. First was our son, Anthony Carlisle Cullen. He was born six minutes before his little sister, Margaret Esme Cullen. They're better known as Tony and Maggie.

Tanya and I were married for six years. We just fell out of love and we both wanted a chance to be happy with someone we could love. Telling the kids about the divorce was horrible. They cried, blamed themselves and begged us not to get divorced. We didn't know how to tell two, almost six-year old kids that we just didn't love each other anymore. We decided that the best thing we could do for them, was to put them in therapy while everything was going on. That way they could talk to someone about how they feel without being judged. I'd like to say the therapy helped a little bit. They stopped blaming themselves, of-course they were still upset that we wouldn't all live together or see each other all the time.

Tanya started dating right away. I was given sole custody since she usually travels for work as a free-lance photographer. The kids weren't really phased when Tanya told them that she was seeing other people. She didn't bring the guys around the kids but she didn't hide the fact that she was trying to move on. I was shocked how angry they were when they found out that I'd started going on dates.

I'd waited six months after the divorce was final to even think about putting myself back out there. I didn't want the kids to be subjected to too much change at one time. The first woman I started seeing was Jessica Stanley. She was clingy and loved talking about herself. We didn't see each other beyond the first date. I wasn't expecting to find my one true love right after my divorce. I really wasn't expecting to fall in love at any time. Then, Isabella Marie Swan came into my life. We'd gone to high school together. She was a freshman while I was a senior.

I didn't tell the kids about her until I was sure that I was completely and irrevocably in love with her. Around that time, Tanya had just told me that she was pregnant. Apparently one of her one-night-stands wasn't careful enough. The kids were upset when they found out about Tanya having a baby and they became clingy. Bella suggested that we wait a little bit longer to tell the kids about us. I wanted to object but I knew that it was for the best. When Christmas rolled around, Tanya was eight months pregnant. I'd been with Bella for almost a year and I wanted to marry her.

I'll never forget the day that I accidentally told the kids about Bella. It was New Year's Eve. I'd asked Tanya to take the kids that night so I could go to a small party with Bella. Tanya couldn't drink and she was going to have the baby soon. We'd both agreed that I'd keep the kids for a straight six weeks after the baby was born to make it easier on Tanya. She wasn't relenting, saying that she had stuff to do and that the baby's father was coming over to talk about some things for the baby. When I suggested that the kids be present so they could meet the father of their sibling, she got angry. She told me that I was only doing this because I wanted to 'fuck Bella'. She said that if Bella meant so much to me, the kids would already know about her. I spat that she was just jealous that I fell in love with someone.

The little gasps I heard behind me broke my heart. I'd turned around and saw their big blue eyes filled with tears. The kids thought that me falling in love meant that I didn't want them anymore. They were seven years old so I couldn't be mad that they'd thought that. I explained that just because I met someone, it didn't mean I loved them any less. That my heart just grew to fit another person.

Tanya and I realized that our fight was childish and stupid. We promised each other to never fight like that again, especially in front of the kids. She did relent and decided that the kids could spend New Year's with her. She was going to introduce them to Felix, the father of the baby. I was going to pick them up in the morning where we'd go out to breakfast and they'd meet Bella.

New Year's Eve was amazing. Bella looked amazing and I finally met her friends and family. The night ended with Bella and I making love in her apartment on any flat surface we could find. We were both nervous the next morning. Bella was rushing around and making sure that she looked ok. I'd talked to Tanya when we first woke up and she said that the kids loved Felix. I was hoping for the same reaction to Bella but their meeting went the complete opposite.

The kids practically glared a hole in Bella during breakfast. I thought that our talk had gone well and that they'd be accepting of Bella but they hated her. I was extremely upset. I didn't know how I could be with Bella when my kids were so against her. It was Tanya that told me that I had to do what made me happy. I always kept the kids in mind but I didn't want to lose Bella. She was everything to me, along with the kids.

I made a decision to propose to Bella on our one-year anniversary. I wanted the kids' blessings. They simply told me that I was going to do it anyway. I never expected them to say that considering they were only seven. I didn't let their attitudes get to me though. I took Bella to the bookstore where we first met. I gave her my grandmother's engagement ring. I never felt right giving it to Tanya, I guess it was just meant to be. Bella didn't hesitate when accepting my proposal. I barely got the question out and she was nodding and saying 'yes'. A few weeks later when we were talking about the wedding, she told me that she didn't want it to be huge. Just family and close friends. She also didn't want to wait forever. We got married two months after that talk in a small ceremony in my parents' garden. The kids refused to be in it which hurt but I just accepted their decision.

Life after that was close to perfect. Tanya had her baby, a boy named Grayson Lucas Volturi. The kids loved their baby brother which is why when Bella and I found out she was pregnant, we were hopeful that the kids would be excited. They were eight at the time. We'd gotten them both t-shirts that said 'Big brother' and 'Big sister' and we showed them the ultrasound picture. They were furious. Here I was at 26, my 8-year old twins angry with me and my wife upset. Tanya tried to talk to the kids but they wouldn't listen. They just started acting out. It got worse, especially with Maggie when we found out that the baby was a girl.

Bella was 36-weeks pregnant when everything went wrong. She was stressed with the kids acting out and exhausted. She never told me that it was the twins making her so upset but I could tell. They treated her like garbage and nothing I could do would stop it. It April 1st when it happened. I was hoping to avoid the pranks, not wanting Bella's stress level to elevate. I was in the living room watching tv and she was in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. The twins had been quiet all day, it didn't even cross my mind that they were up to something.

Bella had been in her nesting phase so the house was spotless. The kitchen floor literally shined. That's why she didn't see the vegetable oil the kids had put on the ground. They'd been watching Youtube videos of people putting the spray or liquid on the ground and people slipping. They thought it was hilarious and decided they'd wanted to try it. I heard the thump and then I heard the twins giggling. At first, I thought that they were just playing but something told me to go see what had happened.

Bella was sitting on the ground, tears rolling down her face and her hands on the baby bump. I rushed over and ended up slipping as well, causing a new round of giggles from my eight-year old twins. I put my hand on Bella's stomach and felt it tense. Bella had been experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions before, so I thought that maybe it just caused them to start up. Then Bella told me that she thought her water broke. I stood up as quickly as I could and ran to my phone. I didn't want to risk anything so I called 911. I hurried back to Bella as we waited for the ambulance. She was crying, worried about our daughter. I was trying to calm her down but nothing was working. When the ambulance finally arrived, I loaded the kids into the car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I called Tanya and asked if she could get the kids. I explained that Bella was in the hospital and that I needed her help. I didn't mention that the kids had pulled that prank. As much as I wanted to be with Bella, I had to wait with the twins for Tanya to arrive. Luckily, she got there quick, asking what had happened. I looked at the twins who's heads were bowed in shame before telling Tanya that I'd explain later.

The doctors told Bella and I that there was no stopping the labor since her water had broken. The baby's lungs weren't fully developed but they gave her some steroids hoping to strengthen them just a bit and we'd deal with it once she was born. Eight hours pass and Bella's not progressing. The baby's heartrate was dropping and the doctor decided to do an emergency c-section. They didn't have time to wait for an epidural to kick in so they gave Bella general anesthesia. Bella was dead to the world while our daughter was born. She didn't get to hear her soft first cries or hear the doctor confirm that she was a girl. I stayed with the baby, knowing that it's what Bella would want had she been awake. Her one-minute APGAR results were a 6. However, her ten-minute APGAR results were a 9. She was still having some trouble breathing but nothing extremely serious.

When Bella woke up, she was devastated at everything she'd missed. She was in so much pain and the nurses wouldn't let me take her to see our daughter. She wouldn't say it but I knew she was angry at the twins. I knew she blamed them. When the doctor finally let Bella go see the baby, she was already almost six-hours old. He told us that she was born at 9:36 P.M. on April 1st. She weighed five pounds and two ounces at birth but has dropped a little over an ounce since. She was sixteen inches long.

Juliet Marie Cullen spent two weeks in the NICU and four days in the nursery. She had a mild case of asthma and went through a bout of jaundice. The twins didn't come see Juliet in the hospital. Tanya brought them to my house for a visit on the day the baby came home. When they got near Juliet, Bella would tense up in nervousness. I didn't want to be scared of my children meeting their new baby sister but…Thankfully they didn't do anything. Neither one of them wanted to hold her. However, Maggie commented on how Juliet was a stupid name. The tears that filled Bella's eyes broke my heart. We chose the name Juliet because Bella had been holding the book Romeo and Juliet when we met. I used it as a pick up line and we fell in love with the name.

There really wasn't much we could do. Tanya and I talked to the kids and told them that they could never pull pranks like that again. Bella had distanced herself from the twins, she didn't really try to get them to like her anymore, she gave up. Time passed and soon, Juliet was three and we found out Bella was pregnant again. We waited awhile to tell the kids. We found out the sex of the baby before we told them. We were expecting a little boy on the Fourth of July.

It was one week before the fourth that our son, Henry Masen Cullen came into the world. Seven pounds and ten ounces of beautiful baby boy. He has my face and Bella's thick, dark hair. Juliet is absolutely in love with her baby brother. Today he is one-week old. My parents are having a Fourth of July BBQ and we decided to join in. My mom has been dying to see the kids so we thought this was the perfect opportunity. Tanya is bringing the twins and Grayson as well.

We pack basically half of Henry's nursery and a bunch of Juliet's toys. My mom is practically going off the walls when we arrive. Juliet is engulfed in my mother's arms as soon as she's free from the car seat. Then she sees the baby and almost sprints to the other side of the car, pulling a sleeping Henry free.

"Nana, don't squish him! He just stopped bein' wrinkly." Juliet scolds her grandmother. Bella and I try our hardest not to laugh.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I promise not to squish him anymore." My mom bends down and kisses Juliet's forehead.

"Are Tony and Maggie here yet? I wanna show them the new teddy bear that Daddy and Mommy got me. Cause I was a big girl and was really really good when they were at the hospital getting Henry." As she says this, she pulls the pink Build-A-Bear out of the car. Bella and I took her yesterday to get the bear. We didn't want her to feel left out. "It's a secret but I got one for Tony and Maggie too!" she whispers loudly to her grandmother.

My mom leads Juliet into the backyard with Henry in her arms. Bella and I get everything out of the car and take it inside before we head out back. Tanya is chatting with my father while her son Plays with his toy cars at her feet. I look and see Tony and Maggie in the pool. The get out when the see me to come say hi. At thirteen years old, Tony is about a foot shorter than me while Maggie is about six inches shorter than her twin. I give them both hugs, ignoring their wet swimsuits. I can't help but notice them glaring at Bella who is by my mother. They run back to the pool and I join my beautiful wife. I sit next to her and Juliet jumps right in my lap.

"Daddy, I wanna go swim." She gives me her irresistible puppy eyes and I melt at the sight. Bella and my mom chuckle and shake their heads. So I find myself next to the pool, helping Juliet into her little pink life-vest. The twins don't look very happy for their little sister to be joining them. Grayson runs over and asks for help so of course I help him.

I watch as the twins happily play with Grayson but refuse to play with Juliet. She tries to join in but they keep pushing her away. Bella watches with sad eyes. I know how much she wishes the twins could accept their little sister. Henry's crying causes her to focus on him. The time passes quickly. All of the adults are talking when there's a big commotion.

"Get away pipsqueak!" Maggie yells. I sigh and as I stand up. I hear a splash. I hear Tony and Maggie giggling so I turn around to see what's so funny. My brain barely registers it as I move as fast as I can.

Juliet is struggling to stay above water. Each time she goes under, she's under for a little longer. The pool is 7 ft. deep. She's sinking farther each time. She'd taken off her life-jacket since she was done swimming. I curse the large yard. I hear Bella yelling behind me but I can't look back. I finally reach the pool and don't hesitate diving in with all my clothes on. Juliet is towards the bottom of the pool. I grab her and race to the surface. My father is standing beside the pool and I give him to her. He puts his ear close to her blue lips before he quickly starts chest compressions.

"Call 911!" he shouts after blowing a puff of air into my tiny daughter's lungs. Tanya whips her phone out and explains what's going on to the operator. Just as she finishes, a gush of water is pushed out of my baby girl's lungs and she starts coughing. We all let out a small breath of relief as she takes a few rough breaths and we wait for the ambulance to arrive.

 **~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

 **Do you guys think this story is worth continuing? Leave me some reviews and let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

I watch as Juliet shoves a spoonful of orange Jello into her tiny mouth. When the ambulance arrived, she was in shock. She was pale and it was as if she were barely breathing. The hospital admitted her and for three hours ran every test they could to make sure she was alright. They came in occasionally to put her on oxygen, just to make sure she was getting enough. Every time a doctor or nurse walked in, I was scared they were going to tell me that something was wrong. It's been fifteen hours since Juliet almost drown and they're going to discharge her soon. Once we get home though, it opens a whole new can of worms.

Bella has been silent. Only talking when Juliet was talking to her. I could tell that her mind was going a million miles an hour and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was going on inside. However, I knew that we would have to talk soon, it is inevitable.

"Hello Miss Juliet, how is that treat?" Dr. Greene, walks in with a smile on her face. Juliet grins happily and shoves another bite into her mouth while trying to talk around it. Finally she swallows it and repeats what she was saying.

"Yummy. Can I go home now? I wanna see my baby brother and my nana. And I miss my bed and watching my Dory." She gives the doctor her irresistible puppy dog eyes and I can feel her melting.

"Lucky for you, I have your discharge papers right here. Will you be alright if I talk to Mommy and Daddy in the hall for a second? If you're good, maybe I can even get you a Jello for the ride home." Juliet's head is nodding so fast I wonder if she's half bobble-head. Bella and I follow the doctor into the hall and she motions for us to sit in the chairs outside the room. The door to the room closes so Juliet can't hear anything.

"I know that you two are good parents. I can see how much you love that little girl in there but… Her older siblings are a danger to her well-being. I'm half tempted to report this." Before the doctor can say anymore, Bella speaks up.

"There is nothing more important to me than my children, Dr. Greene. I will do anything to protect them. Edward and I have a lot to discuss when we get home but right now, my focus is on making sure that Juliet actually gets home."

"Mrs. Cullen, I understand that this is a hard topic. I just need to ensure that going to your home is the best thing for Juliet right now." The doctor tries to explain.

"I assure you that this is the right thing. Please just let us take her home. I need her home and safe. Being here, it reminds me that we almost lost her and I need to be home with her and with a clear head. You said yourself that she's perfectly fine. We have the prescription for the inhaler in case she needs it. We just wanna get her back to her home." Tears fall down Bella's face. I go to comfort her but she pulls away. I feel my heart sink. The doctor stares at us for a few minutes before nodding and handing us the discharge papers.

An hour later we're in the car and on our way home. When we do arrive, I carry Juliet inside. My mom is watching Henry who is crying his heart out. Bella takes him into her arms and he calms down almost instantly. He's already such a Momma's boy. Juliet sits on the couch next to Bella while she feeds Henry.

"Mommy, how come Tony and Maggie don't like me? They like Grayson and he's their brother. I love Henry and he's my little brother. But they don't like us." I see tears in her big brown eyes and they shatter my heart.

"I don't know Sweetie but I promise you, that will never happen again. I won't let them hurt you or your little brother anymore." She leans over and presses a kiss to our daughter's forehead. Juliet falls asleep as Bella feeds Henry. I carry her to her bedroom decorated like an enchanted forest. She snuggles deep under the covers and her thumb goes to her mouth. I used to do the same thing up until I was eight years old.

When I reach the living room, Bella has laid a sleeping Henry in his bassinet. I sit next to her and sigh. Her hand is massaging her temple.

"I love you Edward. I even love the twins but Juliet and Henry come first. I'm sorry, I've tried so hard to look past what they've done. Our daughter almost died yesterday. They almost drowned their four-year old sister. What if they try doing something to Henry too? He's a newborn baby." Tears fall down her face. I wipe them away with my thumb and pull her across my lap.

"I'll talk to Tanya. See about her taking full custody of the twins. She mentioned how she wants to stop working as much." Bella is shaking her head.

"I don't want them around my babies at all Edward." My heart thuds brokenly in my chest.

"Don't ask me to never see them again Bella. They're my kids. Obviously they have behavioral problems but I'll put them in therapy, I'll do whatever it takes. I just…" Bella puts a hand over my mouth.

"I would never ask you to do that. The fact that you could even assume I would hurts me. I think-I think that we should separate. They obviously have a problem with me and the kids. We could go stay with my dad and Sue. You could come visit and I can bring them to see you. Maybe if we aren't together then the kids will at least have better attitudes towards their siblings." I'm the one crying now and violently shaking my head.

"No. Fuck no Bella. You aren't leaving and taking my kids with you. Let me just talk to Tanya and see what we can work out. I'm begging you, please don't run. Please don't leave me." Bella's hand runs through my hair. I touch my forehead to hers. Bella relents and tells me that I need to talk to Tanya today. That this situation is getting solved as quickly as possible.

I call Tanya and ask her to meet me to talk. We end up at the Starbucks between our neighborhoods. I arrive first and order my coffee and a latte for Tanya. She arrives not long after and thanks me as I slide her drink to her. We're silent for a few minutes but she breaks it.

"How's Juliet?" she takes a drink of her latte.

"She's ok, still worn out but the doctor says she'll make a full recovery. I think we should just get straight to the point though, the twins. We need to do something about their behaviors. Maybe put them back in therapy." I shrug while looking down at my hands.

"Edward, they're kids. They didn't mean to hurt Juliet."

"Yes they did, Tanya. They've never liked Bella or Juliet. I'm sorry but… They can't be around the baby or Juliet. Bella doesn't trust them and I can't lose her and the kids." Tears sting my eyes.

"So you lose our twins instead? Is Bella forcing you to choose Edward? The twins are jealous Edward, you spend all your time with Juliet and they're acting out. They just want your attention." Tanya sits back.

"I'm not losing the twins. They'll still get their time with me. For now though, I think it's best if you had primary custody. They love Grayson and they're happy when they're with you. When it's my turn to have them, I'll take them on little trips or Bella and the kids can go stay with her parents but they can't be around Juliet and Henry. Bella won't allow it and I can't risk them hurting their siblings even more. I'm sorry, I'm just trying to do the right thing here." I run my hands through my hair.

"No, the right thing would have been to never pursue a relationship with Bella when the kids obviously weren't comfortable with her. The right thing would have been to just put our kids first. You put you first."

"I thought you understood that I love Bella? You have never done anything except support my decisions regarding my relationship with her so why are you changing your mind now"?

"I'm supporting my kids, Edward! Something you never did." Tanya shakes her head and laughs humorlessly.

"I am supporting my kids! Juliet and Henry are my kids too. Maggie and Tony almost caused their little sister to drown! That's not some accident! Especially while they watched while she was struggling in that pool. They were laughing! Juliet almost died!" my raised voice starts attracting the attention of other people around us.

"Look, we'll do what you want for now. We'll put the twins in therapy, I'll take primary custody. But I swear Edward, if our kids feel neglected at all…I'll take you to court and sue you for sole custody so you never see them again. That being said, I think I should be able to ask a few things from you. I want us to all eat dinner together once every other week. You, me and the kids. Obviously Juliet and Henry aren't included in that seeing as how your wife has decided she doesn't want them around. Second, Christmas is spent at my house this year. I'm including you in that too. Lastly, I want you to call every night and talk to the twins. They need their father and you're going to be there for them." With that, Tanya gets up and leaves. She doesn't give me time to respond. I want to say no to the first two things. We're divorced, the only time we should have to see each other is when it's regarding the twins. I'm not missing my son's first Christmas either. She can't ask me or force me to do that.

With a sigh, I lift myself out of the seat and head home. Bella is asleep on the couch with Juliet curled up in her arms. They're so beautiful. I can't help but take a picture of them before heading over to the bassinet. Henry is wide awake, just staring quietly up at the ceiling. I smile and gently pick him up. I sit in the recliner and feel my eyes getting heavy. Slowly I drift off with my son's warm weight on me, feeling his tiny heartbeat thrumming against my chest.

 **OOoOoOoOo**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. Let me know what you guys think. I'm gonna go rewatch Stranger Things!**

 **Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Edward's POV**

Bella was livid when I told her about Tanya's demands. She was sure that Tanya was up to something but she's just reading into things too much. Tanya just wants to make sure that our twins are getting the attention they deserve. She would do anything for our children just like Bella would for Juliet and Henry.

Tonight is the first dinner with Tanya, the kids and I. We're going to a small diner not far from our houses. Bella thinks I'm ridiculous even accepting Tanya's terms. We're kind of in the middle of a fight but I'm not going to let that ruin my dinner with the twins. I'll just try and pretend Tanya isn't even there. Bella will come to see that I'm only doing this for my children and so is Tanya.

I arrive at the diner before they do. The waitress seats me at a booth in the back and I patiently wait for them to get here. It's not long after I'm seated that I hear my twins' laughs and giggles. Maggie and Tony sit on the opposite side of the booth so Tanya is stuck sitting next to me. The kids tell me about their day. We're halfway done with dinner when I decide I need to talk about what happened with Juliet.

"Alright you two, it's time to get serious for a minute." I can tell Tanya is glaring at me and shaking her head slightly.

"Edward, c'mon. Let's just enjoy a meal together as a family. We can talk later." She says. I laugh humorlessly. The twins look between the both of us, wondering who will win the argument.

"No Tanya. I'm not going to push this conversation to the side. This is serious." I'm no longer feeling hungry, just angry.

"Fine, do whatever you want. You've never cared about anyone else's opinions so why start now?" she throws her fork down with a loud clang. People in the diner start looking towards us. I look at my kids and then back at Tanya. The kids look bored and Tanya looks pissed.

"What the hell does that mean?" I growl at her.

"She means that you don't care about what we think anymore Dad. All you care about is your stupid other family." Tony sneers. My mouth drops as he answers me.

"I can't believe you would even think that. I'm here right now. Your baby brother is a week old, Bella is still sore and exhausted from waking up with him in the middle of the night but I left her alone with two kids to come and see you. Your little sister just got out of the hospital a few days ago and I'm here." I explain to him. He looks down at the table, his arms across his chest.

"You wish you were with them, I know it. Bella took you away and then Juliet did and now Henry is. You don't love us anymore and we all know it." Maggie cries.

"What I wish is that you two would try to accept your siblings. You love Grayson, why do you hate Juliet and Henry? You two realize that your little sister almost died! She almost drowned! She asked me why you don't love her and I…I wish I knew. I have never put her over you. I love you all the same. I…I don't know what to do anymore." I feel the tears well up in my eyes. The twins can't even look at me.

"I love you two more than anything. I have the same amount of love for your sister and brother. My love for you didn't shrink when they came into my life, my heart just grew and I know that's cheesy but it's the truth."

"You get to see Juliet and Henry all the time. We don't get to see you all the time anymore. I wish you and Mom didn't get divorced. Then, we could be a family again and everything would be better." Maggie whispers.

"We are a family even if your mother and I are divorced. We will always be a family but Bella, Juliet and Henry are your family too. You may not see it now but one day...Hopefully one day you'll see that they love you as much as I do." I sit back, defeated. We sit in silence the rest of the time. I pay our bill but get Juliet one of her favorite cookies before I go.

I kiss the twins goodbye and promise to call them later. They hug me quickly but say nothing. Tanya ignores me and heads to the car. I go home and sit in my car for a few minutes. I'm not ready to face my angry wife after I've just argued with my kids. I sigh, knowing I can't put it aside anymore and I go into the house. Bella is sitting at the table with her head in her hands. I can see her body shivering with her soft cries. I rush over and pull her into my arms.

"Bella, what happened? Is it one of the kids? Are you alright?" I rush out worriedly. She shakes her head.

"We had a visit from a social worker. The doctor reported what happened. They said it was a surprise visit. Edward…I can't do this. I love you so much but I can't put my babies in danger. We can lose them because of what happened Edward! I hate that you have to deal with this. I hate that our little girl is abused by her older siblings." She cries. My heart drops, my mouth opens but no words come out. Bella puts her hands on the side of my face and leans her forehead against mine.

"We're going to have another visit in a few weeks. After…I think I'm gonna take the kids to my parents. Just until things get better with the twins. Maybe if I'm not around they'll start to come around." I pull away when she say this and shake my head violently.

"No, don't give up Bella. That's what you're doing by leaving. You're showing them that they've one. It'll only reinforce their behavior. Don't leave me. Don't take away our kids. I'm begging you." I cry. I hear a tiny sniffle behind me and I turn instantly to see my baby girl with tears running down her face.

"Daddy? It's all my fault, they don't like me and now the people wanna take me and Henry away. I wanna stay with you Daddy." Juliet sobs. She wraps her tiny arms around my neck and I hold her close to me.

"Look at me, Princess. It's not your fault. None of this is any of your fault. I promise that those people will not take me and your mommy away from you. I'll never let anyone take you away from us." I kiss her forehead and she buries her face in my neck. I hold her like that for awhile until I feel and hear her slight snores. My heart aches, especially knowing that I can't force anything to be better. I ignored the twins behavior for so long and now…Now everything has gone to shit. Our family is being torn apart. I just don't know what to do.

 **0O0O0O0O0O0**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it took a little while and sorry it was so short. I promise that I'll try to make the next longer. Thank you guys for reading and please review! I'd love to know what you guys think or any ideas you guys have.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **Sorry for the delay guys! I'm going on vacation in September so I've been working extra shifts to try and save some money. By the time I get home, I'm exhausted. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

It' been three days since the dinner with the twins and the social worker coming to visit. Bella and I are barely talking. She thinks I'm too easy on the twins and that they need to be in some sort of program or getting help by a professional. That's not for her to decide though, that decision lies with Tanya and I. Of course when I tell her that, it makes her even angrier.

"They're not coming around Juliet and Henry. I am putting my foot down about that. Children's Services are up our asses because of them. Do you not see how serious this is?" she has angry tears in her eyes most likely from the hormones since she just gave birth.

"They're our kids' siblings! I understand that what they did was wrong, but…They're still family. They are related to Juliet and Henry." I growl back at her. She rolls her eyes.

"Family doesn't try to drown their little sister. They share the same father, but other than that they have nothing in common. The twins don't put forth any effort to even try to get along with Juliet. I love you, so much Edward. I even love the twins, but they don't love me or our babies. I've almost lost our daughter twice, both at the hands of Maggie and Tony. I'm not going to let them try a third time." I'm frustrated when Bella's little speech is over.

"You are so quick to judge, they're my kids too Bella. All four of them. You can't make .decision. If I decide I want to try to get Maggie and Tony to bond with their brother and sister, then that's what's going to happen." I yell at her. Henry wakes up and starts bawling his eyes out. Bella picks him up out of the bouncer and cuddles him against her. His face is bright red from crying.

"I am Juliet and Henry's mother. I have a say in what goes on in their life. You don't get to decide who is around my children. I can't have the twins around them, they show no remorse for what they've done to Juliet. They don't love them, so don't force them to try." Tears fall down her face. Henry's cries have just turned to whimpers. I hear a sniffling from behind Bella. Juliet's nose is pink and there are tears in her eyes. She comes over and wraps her arms around Bella's legs.

"I don't wanna go see them. They don't love me, they only love you and Grayson. They hurt me." Her thumb goes into her mouth when she's done talking, a habit she hasn't had since she was two. Bella takes a deep breath and I can tell she's made a decision.

"The kids and I are going to my parents. I won't have them around the twins whether they're family or not. They've been hurt enough." Bella leads Juliet back to her room. I sit on the couch with my head in my hands, trying to think of something to say but nothing is good enough. Juliet is dressed in her pajamas and Bella already has Henry in his car seat. She has two duffle bags and Juliet's princess suitcase as well as Henry's diaper bag. She takes the bags to the car and comes back in for the bouncer and pack-n-play for Henry. Juliet has a backback on, no doubt full of her toys. Bella comes back in and tells Juliet to tell me goodbye. She does as she's told and then grabs Bella's hand. She gives me a look and I know she wants me to change my mind, to not let them leave. I say nothing and turn around, walking into the kitchen.

I grab one of my beers from the fridge and drown it quickly, the same goes for the second, third and fourth. When I'm out of beer, I break open our liquor cabinet. I haven't touched this stuff since we found out Bella was pregnant with Henry, if she couldn't drink then neither could I. A knock on the door distracts me from the tequila I'm about to down. I stumble my way to the front door. As soon as I open it, my face is stinging and I know I've been slapped. I look at the person who did it.

"You called Children's Services, you asshole?" Tanya screams in my face. I roll my eyes drunkenly.

"It was the doctor. Bella got a surprise visit a few days ago." I slur out. Tanya narrows her eyes a and then grins. Without warning, she presses her lips against mine, trying to open my mouth with her tongue. At first I let it happen, but all of the sudden I'm aware that she's not the one I want to be kissing. She smells like cheap perfume, she's too tall and her hair isn't dark. I push her away and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

"What the hell was that, Tanya? Are you fucking insane? I'm married, I have two small children with the woman I'm madly in love with. We are divorced! We both agreed it was for the best, you don't get to change your mind now that I'm happy with someone else!" I yell at her.

"Edward, we were always meant for each other! We have two kids together. You can adopt Grayson and we can be a real family again. Think about it. I saw Bella leave with all her shit, she left you Edward! She doesn't love you, not like I do." Tanya's nails dig into my chest. I pull her hands off me and step back.

"I love Tony and Maggie, I love Juliet and Henry. I'm madly in love with Bella. I don't love you. I tolerate you because you're the mother of two of my children. Two children who hate their siblings probably because of what you've said to them!" A fire fuels Tanya's eyes as I finish yelling at her.

"I promised them that we'd be a family again one day. Then you went and married that bitch and had those two little brats. Grayson was a one night stand gone wrong. I thought that you could look past that and realize that we're meant to be together. Instead you started fucking the bookworm."

"You need to leave. Now. Or I'm going to call the police and have you arrested for trespassing and harrasment. The only reason I will speak to you or deal with you is when we're dealing with our custody agreement. Get off my porch and out of my life." I slam the door in her face and lock it. She pounds relentlessly on it, screaming. She says things like I'm a bastard and that she knows I love her. I shake my head and throw back a shot of tequila. I lay on the couch and quickly fall asleep.

 **~!~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you guys think!**

 **Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting!**


End file.
